


Rebirth to Darkness

by wolfess19



Series: Obey Me! one-shots [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Character Death, Death, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfess19/pseuds/wolfess19
Summary: "I'm sorry you had to hear this from me, Lucifer. I had checked with Barbatos, but none of the timelines he saw showed a different ending."Lucifer choked back a sob. "I-I'm sorry, I have to go..." he excused, abruptly hanging up the call. Unable to think straight, he decided to summon Mammon to his room - if he has to break the news, he might as well start with the brother he trusts most.
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Series: Obey Me! one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Rebirth to Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obey Me! is copyright of NTT Solmare - I do not own anything other than the story created below
> 
> Warning: May contain abusive / offensive language, gory / violent scenes, and/or graphic depictions of violence - do not proceed if you are not used to any of the above

“You’re kidding, right? Please tell me it’s just a bad joke!”

Lucifer looked away from Mammon, his somber expression clearly stating that what he had mentioned earlier was serious. “Diavolo wouldn’t lie about that; Barbatos had confirmed it too,” he stated, his eyes settling on a photo of you and all the brothers gathered for a group picture shortly before you were sent back to the Human Realm.

“But they were -! I mean -! It’s just -!” Mammon stuttered, his words falling short as his own emotions overwhelmed him. “Come here,” the eldest sighed, letting out a small grunt as the Second-Born rushed over to hug him; felt the latter try to contain his sobs. “We’ll have to let the others know…” Lucifer mentioned as he patted his head softly, knowing this wouldn’t be news they’d want to hear.

Just a few hours ago, Diavolo called him and soon after sent him a text showing proof to confirm it – you had recently passed away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The light’s so bright it’s almost blinding you.

“Hello?” you called out, sitting up and looking around you. _‘Where am I?’_ you thought. You wandered a little further and came across a gold-gilded bridge – you couldn’t help wondering that it looked familiar. A few white doves flew overhead, one of them hovering before you carrying a rose in its beak.

You smiled and gingerly took the rose before watching the dove flutter away. Crossing the bridge, you then came across what appeared to be a garden. _‘_ _Why does it feel like I’ve been here before?’_ you mused, shading yourself under a tree as the sun continued to beam down upon you.

“Come on, Luke! Those apples look ripe enough for picking today!”

_‘That voice!’_

You peeked around the trunk and found a familiar pair of Angels gathering some apples from a nearby tree. “What do you think I should make today?” Luke asked, “Pie? Scones? Maybe strudle?”

Before Simeon could answer, he caught you looking over at them. “Simeon, what is it?” Luke asked, looking in the same direction as he was. You then suddenly bolted upon being seen, using your arms to push away low twigs and jumped over branches as you escaped. “MC, wait!” the older Angel called out.

You kept running until you reached a shimmering lake, almost teetering over the edge when you skidded to a stop. “MC, it’s really you!” Luke exclaimed when he and Simeon caught up to you. “Have you come to visit us?” he went on, “How did you get up here anyway?”

“I…I don’t know,” you responded, “I just remember closing my eyes and next thing I knew, I woke up not far from here.” Luke seemed visibly confused, but you could tell Simeon has a strong assumption on why you’re here. “Where am I anyway?” you asked.

“I thought it’d be obvious,” Simeon replied. He walked over and placed a hand on your shoulder. “Look at your reflection, MC…” he instructed, watching you look down into the lake. Not only you could see yourself, but you also noticed a pair of white feathery wings and a glowing halo floating above your head. It was then you realized you’re clothed in a fancy white-and-gold Angel outfit.

_‘I’m in the Celestial Realm?’_ you mused, feeling Simeon lead you away from the lake. “Why don’t you help me and Luke with picking apples? We’ll talk a bit more once we’re home,” the older Angel suggested. You nodded and noticed Luke looking a bit ashamed. “What’s wrong?” you asked. “I thought you were just wearing a nice costume…” he admitted, blushing slightly as you giggled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A week has passed…

As expected, Lucifer could tell that his brothers are in still low spirits ever since he and Mammon mentioned about your untimely death – Mammon hasn’t been planning any money-making schemes; Leviathan has holed himself up in his room more than usual, only coming out to get food; Satan’s been trying to distract himself with books but he could tell it’s not helping; Asmodeus hasn’t been socializing as much and was caught numerous times looking at Devilgram photos with you in it.

He felt the ones affected the most were Beelzebub and Belphegor – the Sixth-Born has been stress-eating to the point that ordering takeout has become a recent issue while the Seventh-Born seemed distant, the latter often found sitting alone in either the attic or the planetarium staring at nothing. As for himself, he found it unable to concentrate on work that even Diavolo noticed and requested him to take some time off.

He was in the music room listening to some classical music to help get his mind off any thoughts of you when the door was slammed open – normally he’d scold the one responsible for doing that but he felt like he doesn’t have the energy to do so. However, seeing the shock on Mammon’s face made him curious for some reason.

“Falling -! Something falling -! Come and look!!”

The Second-Born didn’t give the eldest time to ask questions as he dragged him out of the music room; out to the main entrance and pointed at what appeared to be a shooting star. Upon closer inspection he realized that it wasn’t what he thought it was and his eyes widened in shock. “Let’s go!” Lucifer commanded as he spread his wings and took off, Mammon following close behind him.

The rest of the brothers heard the earlier commotion and were soon stepping outside, witnessing the same spectacle and wondering what that could be. “Wait, where are you going?” Belphegor asked as Beelzebub shifted into his Demon Form. “Where else?” his twin replied, about to take off when the Seventh-Born grabbed onto his arm. “Then I’m coming with you!” the latter demanded.

“Nobody’s going anywhere else!” Satan demanded, ignoring the twins’ glares. “Lucifer and Mammon wouldn’t want the rest of us crowding around whatever that is,” he explained, “Our best option is to stay where we are and wait for them to return.”

“He’s right,” Leviathan agreed, “Besides, they’re two of the strongest among us – they’ll be fine without us as backup.” Asmodeus watched as everyone calmed down and headed back indoors, leaving him alone to watch the “falling star” land somewhere in the dense Devildom forest. Deciding to go against Satan’s advice, he took off headed in the same direction as the eldest brothers.

…

“Mngh…”

You slowly rolled onto your front, shedding hot tears as pain rippled through your frail body. Easing yourself up, you realized you had fallen into what you realized was a shallow tar pit; felt your wings being weighed down with the heavy substance. Managing to pull yourself out, you attempted to stand up only to collapse back onto your hands and knees as your body is still recovering from the shock.

“Over here!”

You looked up as you heard a familiar voice, your partly-blurred vision recognizing a pair of mid-length studded black boots. “Whoa, hey – take it easy. Don’t push yourself,” he muttered, crouching to get a better look at you. “M-Mammon?” you whimpered, hearing him gasp in response the moment he recognized you. “MC, is it really you?!” he gushed, both hands cupping your face, “Holy shit, it is!”

“Hi…” you chuckled, wincing as you’re still in pain. “It…it can’t be…” Lucifer muttered, landing next to Mammon. Asmodeus finally caught up with them and had to hold back tears when he noticed it was you. “MC!!” the Fifth-Born exclaimed, “I’d hug you right now but you’re so filthy.”

“I believe they’re in no condition for that anyway,” Lucifer pointed out. “He’s right – let’s go get you cleaned up,” Mammon added, gently picking you up bridal-style and cringing slightly as you whimpered in pain. “Ssh…it’s okay, I got you…” he whispered, flapping his wings and flying home with his brothers following after him.

…

“Pass me another shampoo bottle.”

Mammon tossed Asmodeus a third bottle, watching the Fifth-Born squirt some into his palm and gently lather your wings to wash the tar off. Lucifer immediately noticed some of your feathers molting, floating uselessly on the murky bath water. “So you’ve been up in the Celestial Realm this whole time?” the Second-Born asked, struggling to ignore you being nude before them, “Why didn’t you contact us?”

You remained silent, your earlier interaction with Michael briefly replaying in your head. “I wanted to, but apparently I wasn’t allowed to do that…” you began.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“MC, dinner’s ready!”_

_You turned to see Simeon waving at you and smiled back, walked over to him. “'Caught_ _you_ _spacing out again,” he pointed out, “Are you sure you’re alright?”_

_“I’m fine, it’s just…” you replied, trailing off slightly before you continued, “I_ _still_ _couldn’t stop wondering why I ended up here. I mean, it’s not a bad place and all – but I wanna find out how I died.”_ _He_ _huffed_ _, leading you back indoors while Luke sets up the_ _dining table. “We've_ _been over this,” Simeon reminded, “We can’t look into the past to see what happened to you.”_

_“It’s Michael’s decision in order to ensure all Angels are welcome here,” Luke explained, “It didn’t matter if they had any bad blood_ _with someone_ _or_ _some unfavorable_ _history – as long as_ _their_ _Soul’s still pure upon death, they’re allowed to come here.”_

_“Exactly,” Simeon agreed. You sighed and nodded in agreement, sitting with them as you all ate dinner. Even though the topic wasn’t brought up again, he could tell you’re not planning to drop it anytime soon._

_…_

_“Absolutely not!”_

_Simeon was just passing by when he heard Michael yelling; decided to eavesdrop to hear what this is about. “I don’t care if it’s even out of curiosity, but you are forbidden from finding that out,” Michael scolded. “Is it really that terrible to know?” you pressed on, “I’m sure you’ve witnessed worse things compared to what I may have done while I was still alive – should I remind you about the Celestial War -”_

_“That’s enough!” he demanded, huffing when he noticed you wouldn’t back down. “The reason I decided that type of information is to be withheld should be obvious,” he explained, “Besides, you may not like what you see and therefore I had decided that it’s for the best – for everyone, not just you.”_

_He_ _could tell you’re still not satisfied. “If you won’t_ _show me, then I’ll just_ _find out_ _myself…” you muttered, turning on your heel as you left the room. You had just stepped out the door when Simeon pulled you aside; made you walk with him as he kept a firm grip on your wrist. “I can’t believe you actually had that spat with_ _**Michael** _ _of all Angels,” he scolded, sensing your guilt, “What were you thinking?!”_

_“Simeon, I -!”_

_“No excuses. We’re going home, and you’re going straight to your room.”_

_“I’m not a child!”_

_“Well you sure are behaving like one!”_

_You wanted to say something else but quickly clamped your mouth shut, not wanting to rile him up more._ _Once Simeon left you alone, you collapsed onto your bed before curling up just as Luke walked in. “Hey, MC? Are you okay?” he asked, sitting close and patting your back. “Leave me alone, Luke…” you muttered. He sighed and continued to pat your back; remained silent for a few minutes. “You know…I miss them too – Barbatos and Beelzebub, to be specific,” he admitted, “Don’t tell Simeon I said that, okay?”_

_“That’s not what – okay, sure…I won’t tell,” you agreed, feeling a little more at ease as he continued to comfort you. Unbeknownst to both of you, Simeon was outside your door listening in – he wanted to apologize but couldn’t bring himself to do so for some reason. ‘I’ll just give them some space…’ he decided._

_…_

_“MC, what are you doing?!”_

_You turned around to find Simeon behind you looking shocked. “You know this was going to happen one day,” you stated, “I’m sorry, Simeon – but I have to!”_

_“You can’t!” Luke argued, “I’m sure you’ve heard about what it’s like to fall from the Celestial Realm according to Lucifer – don’t do this to yourself!”_

_Tears stinging your eyes, you continued to back_ _away until_ _you felt your heels slightly teetering_ _over the edge. “Don’t take another step!” Simeon demanded, his hand reaching out to cat_ _ch you. “_ _Please don’t go!” Luke pleaded, "I-I'll_ _make you your favorite dessert – just_ _walk back to us_ _!”_

_“If they want to leave, let them.”_

_Bewildered_ _, Simeon and Luke turned to Michael when he mentioned that. “I would never understand why you’re so persistent, but then again you were the same with Lucifer and his brothers,” the Archangel stated. He walked closer, gently placing a hand on your shoulder. “It also saves me the trouble of smiting you myself,” he added, seeing the shock in your eyes, “But I wouldn’t put you through that; I couldn’t. This choice is yours.”_

_You thought for a while, then walked back to Simeon and Luke. “I’m gonna miss baking with you – at least for a little while,” you told the younger Angel as you hugged him, smiling softly as you wiped away_ _a tear from one of his eyes. You then hugged Simeon, feeling him leave a quick kiss on your cheek before you pulled away. “Tell_ _Lucifer and the others I said ‘hi’…” he requested,_ _seeing you nod._

_You walked back to the edge and peered down, knowing this wouldn’t be pleasant. Taking a deep breath, you turned to the Angels and drew a sad smile_ _as you spread your wings_ _…before letting yourself fall over the edge, feeling some of your_ _feathers_ _break off the faster you fell._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lucifer didn’t know whether he should be impressed that you stood up against Michael, or concerned that it was your choice to fall all the way to Devildom. “Man, I get that you could be stupid sometimes but this wasn’t what I expected to hear,” Mammon admitted. “Then again, if Michael allowed you to reach out to us you wouldn’t have to do that and we’d be glad to come pick you up,” Asmodeus added.

“I don’t think that would even be possible considering what we are,” Lucifer stated, “And since he didn’t smite you, that technically means you’re still an Angel.” He gently helped you out of the bath while the Fifth-Born slipped a towel around you; wrapped your hair in a second towel. You allowed Mammon to gently spread your wings and frowned as he did, knowing he could see how bad the damage is from his point-of view.

“They’re back? Is Henry back for real?”

“Hey, don’t shove me!”

“I wasn’t shoving!”

“Guys, shouldn’t we – WHOA!”

You jumped as the door flew open, revealing the remaining brothers as they fell into a pile on the floor. “Have you all forgotten how to knock?” Lucifer scolded, hearing you chuckle. “Henry!!” Leviathan cheered, being the first out of the pileup to rush over to hug you. “Ow, Levi! Watch the wings!!” you winced, feeling him back off immediately.

“Guys, they need space – they fell all the way from the Celestial Realm!” Mammon reminded, seeing Lucifer catch you as you’re still quite weak to stand on your own. “Wait, back up – what did you just say?” Satan gushed, managing to pull himself out from under the twins, “They _fell_ all the way down to Devildom?!”

“MC, that must’ve hurt so bad – are you okay?” Beelzebub whined. “They look fine to me…” Belphegor muttered, “Probably tired and definitely sore, but still -”

“It wasn’t that pleasant, just so you know…” you cut in, “I’ll tell you all about it once I’m sure I won’t collapse every few seconds.” The brothers knew your last sentence is directed towards Satan as he was the only one who didn’t experience what they had all gone through; none of them wanted to bring it up.

“You really should get some rest, sweetie…” Asmodeus insisted, “But there’s no way I’m letting you sleep in your bed – I don’t think your room has been aired out in a while.” As soon as he mentioned that, Mammon rushed out of the bathroom and it was followed by the sounds of items being moved / tossed out echoing in the halls.

“The one time he actually cleans up without me requesting him to do so,” Lucifer sighed. You couldn’t help but giggle in agreement.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It took you about a week to heal both physically and mentally since your fall into Devildom – during that time you had learned the ability to switch between your Human and Angel forms which actually helped the healing process little faster.

“It appears some of your feathers had grown back,” Lucifer noted, helping you preen one day, “Some of these larger cuts do need a little more time, though – although I could see they’ve scabbed over.” After one more thorough inspection he then checked your Halo, looking concerned when he noticed a few cracks in it. “Hey, Lucifer?” you asked, “What do you think I should do in order to become a Demon?”

He froze, looking at you in disbelief. “Why would want to do that?” he responded, “You’ve just gone through a painful experience not that long ago and now you want to become a Demon?”

“It’s not that I don’t like being an Angel – I just want to feel closer to you guys,” you explained, “I’ve always thought of that when I was still a Human, but now it’s just awkward that I’m the only Angel among Demons in the entirety of Devildom.”

“Simeon and Luke are Angels.”

“True, but they’re not here right now – are they?”

“Right. You have a point.”

The two of you sat in silence for a moment. “I believe there’s also another reason,” he piped up, catching the curious look in your eyes. “Assuming it’s not the lifestyle you’ve gotten into while in the Celestial Realm, what’s your actual reason for coming down here?” he asked. You knew he was going to bring up the subject eventually, so there was no hesitation when you replied, “I want to know how I died.”

Part of you expected him to protest just as Michael did, but instead you caught him smirking. “What a coincidence – I wanted to find out too,” he agreed, “All of us, actually.” He went on to explain that he tried asking Lord Diavolo but the Demon Prince refused to provide an answer, stating it’s not something he would like to hear but wouldn’t stop him if he would rather find out for himself. “And since you’re with us now, we might as well get this over with – what you think?” he finished.

“When do we leave?” you asked.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Now remember – we’re here for one specific purpose; no wandering off. Understood?”

“Yeah, yeah – whatever you say, big bro…” Mammon drawled, grunting as Leviathan slapped him upside the head. Lucifer rolled his eyes and proceeded to open the portal to the Human Realm. Stepping through, he checked to ensure there were no possible witnesses and then gestured the rest to follow him.

You were the last to step through and the first thing you saw was your name – you realized you had landed in a cemetery. “Okay, this is weird…” you muttered, crouching to read the epitaph that was carved intricately on the headstone before you.

_“Here lies MC  
Well-raised in a loving family  
Close friend to everyone who knew them  
Their life snuffed out like a candle one night  
Rest in peace – we miss you”_

Resting at the base was a bouquet of your favorite flowers. Your gaze then went to Lucifer as he crouched down, replacing the withered bouquet with a fresh one he had quickly conjured. “I’m right next to you, you know…” you muttered, seeing him chuckle. “As an Angel,” he explained, “I’m merely paying respects to your former Human self while we’re here.”

“This place kinda gives me the creeps,” Mammon mumbled. “I’m just relieved nobody went and vandalized MC’s grave,” Leviathan stated, looking around and seeing other headstones that showed signs of damage. “Their funeral was quite short and didn’t have many guests attending – I doubt they’d have anyone who’d even think of doing something as heinous as that,” Satan pointed out.

“Well, they’d better not – it’s too beautiful to be destroyed,” Asmodeus muttered. You and Lucifer stood up just as Beelzebub and Belphegor crouched in your place, the younger twin picking up the bouquet while the older twin dug a shallow heart-shaped hole. “Aww, you guys…” you gushed as the bouquet was gently placed back down so it wouldn’t roll away.

“Shall we get going?” Lucifer asked, everyone nodding in agreement.

…

You’re all now standing before your old home – or rather, the charred remains of it. There’s still some police tape around the area and you noticed some of it appeared to have been ripped off. “I have a bad feeling about this…” Beelzebub whined, looking uneasy. “We all do, big guy…” Belphegor added, “This place looks like shit. No offense, MC.”

“None taken – but yeah, I’m getting some bad vibes too,” you agreed. You all then heard a scuffle coming from the inside. “MC, wait -!” Leviathan called out but you were already heading inside, determined to corner the intruder. You found them in seconds and immediately lunged at them, the two of you tumbling around on the floor as a result of your tackle.

“Get off of me!”

You paused, recognizing that voice. “Solomon?!” you exclaimed, seeing the shock in his eyes as he looked at you. “M-MC?” he stuttered, “It can’t be – you’re supposed to be dead!”

“I _am_ dead! Well, in the Human Realm that is – I just visited my own grave.”

“I’m not sure if I should be fascinated that you’ve been resurrected, or concerned that I’m losing my mind and I’m seeing a ghost – even though you’re physically touching me.”

“What’re you doing in here anyway?” Mammon demanded, snapping the wizard’s attention to him and the brothers standing behind you. “I should be asking you that question,” Solomon fired back, getting up with your help. “Well, he asked you first,” Satan snapped back.

“Fine…” Solomon sighed, dusting himself off. “I’m here to check for any ignored evidence of what really happened to MC,” he explained, “The authorities ruled their death as “accidental”, but I couldn’t help thinking that they’re covering something up.” As he said that, he walked over to a fuse box that showed signs of fire damage but otherwise the contents within remained untouched. “No tampering seen here,” he pointed out, “And I found this outside at the back of this place.”

He held out his hand, revealing a lighter – one that you immediately recognized. “I knew someone who always carried this around,” you pointed out, “But I haven’t seen them since they were expelled from school a few years ago.” You then felt a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. “Is there a spell that could rewind time so we could see what happened that night after I slept?” you asked.

“In that case, let’s head back outside,” Lucifer stated, leading everyone out. “How are you still standing before me if you’re not an apparition?” Solomon whispered, having his answer demonstrated as you flashed him your Angel form for a few seconds. “Fascinating,” he chuckled.

“MC, I know there aren’t any witnesses around but do please refrain from doing that while we’re here…” the eldest brother half-scolded. “Sorry…” you muttered, blushing as Solomon chuckled. You watched as Lucifer and Satan worked quickly and drew a large-and-intricate ritual circle on the around; instructed everyone to stand within it.

_“Tempus spirituum; Entia Tenebrae – Ego sum qui vocatur Lucifer / Satanas. Adjutorium nostrum petitionem factam videamus. Concede nos famulos tuos!”_

As soon as Lucifer and Satan completed the enchantment, the ritual circle glowed and you all watched as everything before you rewound to the night in question. “It’s alright – nobody can see or hear us,” Satan assured, seeing you and Solomon sigh in relief.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“Alright, see you tomorrow!”_

_You sighed happily and went indoors after waving your friends off – you’ve all spent the entire day hanging out and so you were too exhausted to change out of your day clothes; collapsed into bed the moment you got into your room, falling asleep within seconds._

_You don’t know how long you slept, but you woke up coughing to the smell of smoke and feeling unbearable heat around you. The sight of orange-yellow light flickering through the gap beneath your door alerted you of what’s going on. You knew you had to get out and seeing the door isn’t a safe option right now, you tried to get out the window._

_…except that you noticed it has been nailed shut on the outside, trapping you in. You frantically searched around for your phone but upon finding it, realized the battery’s dead and you have no other form of instant communication._

_“ **Somebody!! HELP ME!!**_ _” you screamed, banging your fists on the window hoping it would cause a commotion loud enough for anyone to hear. You shrieked as there was a sudden explosion behind you and within seconds, you were surrounded by flames and thick smoke rushing in from the now-broken door._

_CRASH!!_

_The ceiling above you then crashed, trapping you under a pile of flaming rubble and crushing your lungs in the process. You couldn’t scream anymore. You couldn’t breathe. You felt your eyes close as you slowly suffocated; lost all feeling in your body as the flames began licking at your skin._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Diavolo was right when he mentioned he didn’t want to speak about what had happened to you – and from the looks in his brothers’ eyes (ranging from anger to despair to shock) he regretted having them watch all this. “I…I’m so sorry…” Lucifer apologized, immediately canceling the spell. “What a rough way to go…” Mammon stated, “Burned to death.”

“How dare someone mentioned they were “snuffed out like a candle” on their grave,” Satan growled. “Did you guys see that? Someone did this on purpose!” Belphegor snarled, “MC was trapped in their room!”

Through his tears, Asmodeus noticed you were strangely silent. “MC?” he whispered, gasping when you furiously clenched your fists. “They’ll pay…” you growled, your wings fanning out as you took off towards a certain direction. “MC!!” Solomon and the brothers called out, chasing after you by air and by foot; uncaring if anyone saw them at this point as their main focus is to stop you.

…and somehow they lost you as you flew low, soaring through the thick foliage in a nearby forest. “Split up!” Lucifer ordered, everyone scattering in different directions in a desperate attempt to find you. Only a few minutes had passed when a strangled cry rang out, echoing through the trees. Beelzebub managed to track you down just as you were done bludgeoning your former high school classmate with a heavy object you happened to find laying around.

“MC, stop!!” he cried out, flying towards but stopping within arms-length as a dark mist surrounded you. “Beel -!” you whimpered, your voice cut out as the mist turned into thick smoke that completely smothered you. The rest of the boys caught up – some looked confused at what they’re witnessing; others looked horrified as the unmistakable sound of bones _cracking_ reverberated along with your screams of pain.

…when the smoke finally dissipated, you were laying unconscious on the ground next to the bloodied corpse.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You woke up with a familiar ache all over your body, groaning and wincing as you slowly sat up. _‘What happened…’_ you wondered, blinking repeatedly to focus your blurred vision. You were about to swing yourself out of bed when gentle hands stopped you. “MC, please…don’t force yourself,” a soothing voice whispered.

You looked up at a pair of familiar light blue-yellow eyes. “S-Simeon…” you rasped, “What’re you doing here?”

“Michael sent me – he said he was informed about some disturbance coming from the Human Realm,” he explained, “That usually happens if an Angel is in jeopardy – but I wasn’t expecting it to be you.” He slowly helped you sit comfortably, noticing you’re still sore from how stiff your movements are. “Stay here; I’ll ask if Solomon’s done brewing his potion to help you recover quicker,” he added, gently patting your shoulder before leaving your room.

You slowly slid out of bed, wincing as your muscles protested as you stood up and trudged to a mirror. You could tell something feels different about yourself, but when you looked at your reflection you didn’t notice anything other than how weak and exhausted you look.

“What’re you doing out of bed?”

“Oh, hey Lucifer…” you greeted, catching his worried expression through the mirror, “I may be feeling a little sore but I can still stand – don’t worry.” You then tried to turn around but felt your knees give out – luckily Lucifer moved quick enough to catch you. “You’ve just undergone a sudden transformation – it’ll be a while before you could recover completely.”

“Wait, what transformation?”

“You’ve committed a heinous act – enough to revoke your Angelic status and become what you are now.”

“…I don’t -”

Helping you face the mirror again, he muttered something in Latin and you watched as your new form emerged. Your once-beautiful white feathery wings had been replaced with large menacing bat wings, the bones barely visible under the dark and slightly translucent wing membrane; four horns grew out the top of your head, one pair forming a slightly curled V-shape and the other pair curled on either side of your head. “I’m a Demon…” you breathed.

“A rather beautiful one at that too – Asmo wouldn’t admit it but he felt slightly jealous,” Lucifer chuckled. After helping you revert back to your Human form, he gently carried and put you back to bed just as Simeon returned with a vial. “Careful, it’s quite hot…” the latter warned, letting you take the potion from him. After blowing off some of the steam, you daintily sipped the concoction – you noticed the taste is similar to some herbal tea.

“Does this mean I’m forbidden to enter the Celestial Realm now?” you half-joked, seeing both men chuckle. “It may take some time for Luke to get used to seeing your new Demon form,” said Simeon, “I’ll just have to break the news gently to him first.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Grr…_

_Hiss!!_

“Your red wine, Young Master…” Barbatos mentioned, holding up a tray while the Demon Prince picked up the wine glass. Diavolo took a small sip, watching you spar with Satan. A month has passed since your Demonic transformation – once you had fully recovered, he had given the Lucifer permission to train you while temporarily exempting him from his usual school duties. The First-Born was standing off to the side, watching both you and his brother while readying himself to step in if the situation escalates.

“Come on, is that all you got…” Satan taunted, smirking as he noticed your wings twitch in irritation. Snarling, you lunged at him only to miss as he dodged; yelped as you were suddenly lifted and held upside-down, his tail coiled firmly around your ankle. “Put me down!” you demanded, squirming feebly as he laughed, “Lucifer!!”

“You realize you could fly, right?” Lucifer reminded, barely able to contain his laughter when you suddenly took off with Satan’s tail still wrapped around your ankle. “Too high! _Too high!!_ ” the Fourth-Born yelled, “ _ **Don’t you dare drop me!!**_ ”

You giggled and gently soared back down, feeling Satan finally let go of your ankle. “Cheater…” he muttered, chuckling when you playfully punched his arm. “I believe that counts as a win,” Lucifer stated, “Though you’re still quite a long way off from defeating me in a fight.”

“Do I get anything in return if that day comes?” you jeered, seeing him chuckle. “Don’t push it, MC…” he responded, ruffling your hair as Diavolo and Barbatos approached the three of you. “At least we could rest easy that you could look after yourself – even though you’re technically still a Fledgling,” the Demon Prince stated.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You three! _Get back here this_ _instant_ _!_ ”

You laughed along with Satan and Belphegor as you fled through the halls, an enraged Lucifer tailing not far from you. “When I get my hands on you I’ll hang you all by your feet for a week!!” the First-Born yelled. The three of you just turned a corner when you were all grabbed – Beelzebub managed to catch his twin while Mammon and Leviathan caught you and Satan.

“What’s with all the commotion?!” Asmodeus demanded, his anger fizzled into amusement when he noticed glitter all over Lucifer’s hair. “Don’t you even start, Asmo…” the First-Born snarled, “And put your D.D.D. away before I confiscate it.” He then walked up to you and his brothers, his glare softening slightly when he looked at you. “Mammon, Beel – take Satan and Belphie to the attic. The rope I used last should still be there – use it,” he instructed.

“Aww, come on! It’s just glitter – you could just wash it off!!” Belphegor protested. “I would let you go, but I think you took it too far this time,” Beelzebub chuckled. Mammon didn’t say anything but he already had plans to store the pictures Satan had hastily sent to him for future blackmail.

“As for you…” Lucifer muttered, still seeing you held by Leviathan, “I’ll let you go just this once – however, I wouldn’t be as kind the next time.” And with that, he nodded at the Third-Born to release you before he headed back to his room to continue a game he was playing. “That doesn’t mean you’re free to walk away,” the First-Born added as he caught your arm, “Come with me.”

…

Lucifer had taken you outside, laying next to you on the roof of the House of Lamentation. “Why are we up here?” you asked, noticing his calm expression. “This is where I go if I want to give myself a break from all of you,” he replied.

“Of all places, why the roof?”

“It’s peaceful out here – since I could barely hear anyone or anything from this spot, it’s the ideal place to escape where I could clear my head.”

You had to agree – any noise coming from the inside appeared to be slightly muffled, leaving you to blissfully gaze at the stars. “It was hard…” he began, “When Diavolo mentioned you had passed away, I felt as though a part of myself was gone too; just nothing but empty space. I hadn’t felt like that since the time we lost Lilith, and so I was foolish to think it would eventually pass and everything would return to normal.”

He looked at you as he held your hand, silently reassuring himself that you’re right beside him. “Had I known you were in the Celestial Realm at the time, I’d do anything just to get you back,” he continued, “But it appears you decided to take matters into your own hands and came home to us yourself.”

“Well, they do say that home is where the heart is…” you explained, “For me, it’s right here.” You reached over and placed a hand on his chest as you said that. “And this is where I’ll stay,” you added. Lucifer smiled softly and pulled you into a hug.

“Really late to say this, but…welcome home, MC.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Spirits of Time; Beings of Darkness – I am the one called Lucifer / Satan. Hear our request and help us see the past. We beseech thee!"


End file.
